bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 8: Civil War
'''Civil War '''is the eighth chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". Enjoy. Harold does some pretty evil things in this chapter. But everything he does is necessary. Civil War I lead the last loyal Lancers to war against Ptolemy. The war ahead of us was going to be very difficult, since we don't have as many soldiers as Ptolemy does. But with how little garrison Ptolemy left in each of the forts, we should be able to regain alot of territory. The civil war has begun. The first battle was at the nearest fort, which was 2 miles away from the first one. This one had just as many Lancers, but they saw us coming, so we couldn't take the stealthy approach. Our larger force proved very effective in clearing out the fort. The last 10 enemies surrendered. Upon seeing my cowardly enemies beg for mercy, I gave an order. Harold: Take no prisoners. My Lancers killed all of the surrendering enemies. Some of my men questioned why I gave that order, and I told them that the enemy deserved no mercy. Pale then approached me. Pale: What now, Harold? Harold: Go through the fort. If there are any prisoners, kill them. We can't have any witnesses. Pale: Why not? Harold: If Ptolemy comes here, we can't let anyone tell him who attacked the fort. No survivors. Pale: Harold... Harold: Don't question my methods! Disobey my orders and I will kill you. Pale: Very well. After clearing out the fort, we continued. The next 7 forts that we attacked were exactly the same. We left no survivors at any of them. Ptolemy did go to all of the forts, but he couldn't tell what had happened. He did suspect that I was responisble due to my bloodthirsty methods. He was ready to counter attack. He sent a scout party to find us, and report back to him when they found us. We were near the crossroads where we were ambushed by the Armenians before. They were in the same position as the Armenians, except that they didn't have any horsemen. They charged at us, but we opened fire, killing alot of them. Ptolemy was present on the battlefield, and I charged at him. He had recovered since our last battle, and was very powerful. The battle raged on, and alot of Lancers on both sides died. I was sniped in the back by one of Ptolemy's Lancers, but it didn't do much damage to me. I did stagger a bit, and Ptolemy ran away like the coward he is. He escaped, the his Lancers ran away. I only lost 62 Lancers, and Ptolemy lost almost a thousand. He escaped, and I saw that they were heading to the last fort that we had conquered together. That fort was probably heavily defended, so I waited until nighttime before attacking. Using the cover of the night, we got into an attack position. The Lancers didn't fix the destroyed gate, so we could get into the fort quite easily. I waited until just the right time before making the move. Credits This chapter is very cool. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts